


Awestruck

by Ash_Jove



Series: Land of Drabbles and Short Stories [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cheese, Fireworks, Fluff, M/M, Minor Swearing, cheesy fluff, dirkjake - Freeform, stupid drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Jove/pseuds/Ash_Jove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never thought that an opportunity to really spend time with him, go tell him and explain how you feel without scaring him off would ever present itself to you.</p><p>Four months ago, you practically lost all hope since Jake in honesty seemed more like a ladies' man.</p><p>Turns out, you didn't need that opportunity. He took it for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awestruck

**Author's Note:**

> Shitty drabble time.  
> Apologies for any typos!!

What you orginally felt ended up being a lot more than you expected. Because you mean, hell, first time you ever found out about it you had more than a bit of skepticism. The fact that you craved the scent of him, the scent of natural pine and tangy fruit masked by a small dose of cologne. The fact that you liked..no, that wasn't the word... _adored_ the sound of his voice, twisted with the most appealing British accent. 

When you first knew him, he was always constantly trying to prove to be a proper gentleman, and for some reason it got to you. It made you infatuated, made you want to delve a little deeper into such a personality that led you to discover an innocent guy with some valuable knowledge on pistols and a love with any kind or form of movie, no matter how shitty or cheesy. However, he used to have a rather unhealthy obsession with blue ladies back when you were first introduced to him you found out later, and it did, but after awhile it never really bothered you.

You feel lucky it didn't. You feel lucky you ever even decided to become friends with him, or more like bros you'd rather say. Best bros. 

It wasn't enough.

 

You're usually a pretty tolerant guy, but you caught yourself many, many times typing out gushy or disgustingly desperate-seeming texts to him, to which fortunately he remained oblivious too. You could feel yourself slipping by the day, ever since you realized your love for him. Another half a year passes, and you've known him since you were thirteen, which was practically four years ago. It felt like an eternity though--you managed to keep your feeling unchecked and ignored throughout that time. 

But as more time passes, you suddenly grow an urge to kiss him senseless if he beams or smiles at you with those shining rows of dorky teeth. And you thought the fact that your poker face was decaying when you were around him was bad enough. 

You never thought that an opportunity to really spend time with him, go tell him and explain how you feel without scaring him off would ever present itself to you. Four months ago, you practically lost all hope since Jake in honesty seemed more like a ladies' man. You never asked, anyway. 

At the moment though, Jake was chattering non stop while you two were departing from school. The sky was clear and void of any clouds or shade, much too your detest. Being albino had it's disadvantages when it came to sensitivity of the sun. 

However, those thoughts were pushed to the back of your skull after you process something you just heard.

He asked you if you wanted to go see a firework show with him.

You said yes, while you tried to keep your mind's criticism to a minimum. Why not? What could go wrong? Oh, you and your desperate two-year long crush would be turned down, end up as ultimately unrequited and you could be a shattered wreck for the rest of your life. At least, that's what you think may happen if you try to confess.

But when the time does come, you don't regret it. Your dark-haired bro was leaning against a tree the two of you had found, knees propped up slightly while his head had been tilted upward to look up at the night sky. The fireworks had yet to start and nothing had happened just yet, but even then you could feel your heart pounding. 

You were situated beside Jake in front of the tree, both of you leaning leisurely against it and loosely holding your knees to your chest--or rather resting your elbows on your propped up knees. Swallowing, you dare move your gaze and look at the positive vibrant forest green Jake's eyes held, and you have to practically force yourself not to melt into some unappealing liquid.

It's been awhile since you and Jake had actually settled like this. You could hear the idle chatter of the other people at the park, and you force yourself to tear your gaze away from Jake only to find numerous couples and families scattered and situated practically...everywhere. It was an uncomfortable feeling at first, but then again, this was the perfect atmosphere. You would've preferred something a little more isolated, but nonetheless you doubt anyone would really notice, or care.....

Fuck, what are you thinking? That kind of impulsivity would get you nowhere.

See, what was this buck-toothed dork doing to you? You felt like a desperate simpleton who had no fucking clue on how to score a few points with someone, and that someone just so happened to be Jake English. You were always frantically clawing your way through each situation with him, becoming more and more hasty to try even the most unlikely possibilities, but you somehow managed to keep them in line. Each day was harder and harder, just be ause of him. That was what this dork was doing to you. 

A blade of grass breaks from between your fingers. You hadn't even realized you were gripping it.

But at the moment you were more focused on a very, very tanned hand just inches beside your own. It looked so smooth yet firm and slightly scarred here and there from one of his many "adventures". Sometimes he would get scratched or bitten by some feral animal or something else if he went too deep into the woods, or was too clumsy. But fortunately he never came up with an infection...well, alright. You remember there were a few incidents, but it was nothing he couldn't recover from in just a couple weeks or maybe more, or less. 

It was so close, yet so far. 

You look at your own hand--pale and tense, the fingers hooked slightly as they slowly curled into a fist. This was really getting to you. The power of love was hella annoying sometimes.

You decide to avert your gaze upward, but what you see makes more blood than you'd have liked to admit rush to your face--first you see a angular jaw, then you see cheeks still containing a very, very small amount of baby fat, and then you see black glasses and the most ethereal green you'd ever seen. 

Shit. Shitingfuck. Shitfuck. Shitfuckgod okay, Jesus, you aren't going to die, Strider. 

 

"Dirk?" 

It takes a moment for you to snap back to reality, and fortunately you find your face still tucked stiff into a poker face when you shift your jaw. Years and years of experience really did pull off. "Mm?" You hum in reply, while turning your head a little more to face Jake. 

You hadn't really focused on his expression. There was a timid smile plastered on his face, lips slightly parted and his eyebrows had been knitting together. With his gaze averted and not even attempting to try and meet yours, you feel your heart skip a beat and concern to flood into you. What was wrong with him? He'd never look like way too you--so submissive, and you knew Jacob fucking English wasn't a shy person. Surprisingly he was more cautious, careful even, but only if he was actually thinking. Albeit that was practically never. 

But not shy.

You feel your lips quirk downward, and you manage to stifle the gradually increasing speed of your heat rate. "Jake? What's wro--"

You suddenly hear an explosion in front of you, and you turn away for a moment to see the first firework combust in the sky. The color orange and emerald green dissolved into tiny little sparkles and you could hear murmurs of awe and delighted squeals of children sweep around you.

You took longer than you expected to gawk, but when you turn back you jolt at what you find. 

 

There are hands gripping your face. So smooth, yet firm and when you looked to see the arm connecting to it, you could see a few scars here and there. A flash of green hits your vision and you snap your head up to look forward at it but before you know it, you feel a pair of lips pressing against yours.

A tongue is swiftly parting your lips and infiltrating your mouth, and admittingly you are a bit too stunned to do anything but oblige. One hand on your cheek falls to tread tentatively down your neck, before resting atop your rigid shoulder. It takes little more then two seconds to come back to reality, but when you do cold shock makes your blood freeze. 

The face in front of you can't be real. Can't be. You let it tilt your head slightly and deepen the kiss a bit more, before it abruptly pulls away. No. 

 

Can't be real. Can't.

You move your head back slightly, your lips still remained parted and Jake's vibrant gaze is locked on to them, eyes wide and glinting with apprehension and...humiliation. You can even catch the faintests of red on his cheeks and a crimson lingering around his ears. 

Fuck.

 

Your mind is still stuck in a time loop, replaying the memory in your head but fortunately your body is already aware of your intention moves for you. After all, it had been waiting for years to do this.

You twist your body toward him in a sudden spurt of energy, to which he flinches back and he opens his mouth to speak, but you had already put both hands on the back of his head and pushed him forward in a haste. His upper body is suddenly propped up against yours. 

He creates the most sweetest sound after you smash your lips with his. You had wanted this for so long.

 

Jake cringes, and as your chests touch you can feel, holy hell, you can feel his heart racing along with your own and how he seemed to be twitching for breath. He slowly relaxes, and you can feel his hands slide up the sides your ribcages, treading across your shoulders, giving a carress to your cheek--

Your shades are soon lifted, but you couldn't care less. The kiss you share between Jake deepens as he scoots a little closer toward you, his hip gently touching your knee. Jake's head simultaneously moves with yours, and the fireworks are long forgotten as you embrace the flushed heat betwixt you and him. They are entirely mute, but still noticeable when you finally break away to breathe, and the color reflects on Jake's skin when you reopen your eyes.

He lets out another soft noise of astonishment, and you can't help but let a smile overtake you finally. You were still skeptical--you just could barely believe Jake. Jacob English, just kissed you. 

"Making the first move, English? Such a gentleman." You manage to murmur, letting your gaze meet him.

He stutters for a moment, the classic dork. But his face melts in such a way as he sighs out, gaze averting for a second before meeting yours again. He laughs softly, and it's a quiet melodic sound. "Well, you're always the charmer, Dirk." He whispers.

You lean forward and allow the top of your head to lean against him his. Within a few seconds, his own head presses against your forehead in union.

"Now, what I was..saying prior, to when I sort of....?"

You chuckle softly, and he pauses but soon continues. "I...yeah. Okay. Dirk, I wanted to..uh, tell you.." His voice evidently falters, and he purses his lips for a second, but it's clear about what he's intending to say. You hope, at least. 

"You love me?"

"Uh.."

"Mm?" 

"I...yeah, okay screw it all. I believe that's all I wanted to say to you...Dirk."

You laugh for a moment, your voice holding barely contained ecstasy. His expression lights up slightly, in tune to yours. "Figured."

Jake seems bewildered by your response, as though he's in as much disbelief as you are. Probably is. "So....are these feelings...mutual? Don't leave me hanging man, I don't know if I--"

 

You decide to shut him up with another kiss.

\--

It takes awhile, but you finally settle down and watch the fireworks for a little longer. You had an arm casually slung around Jake's shoulders and he had positioned himself to prop up against you. There was a smile on his face and he was whispering to you quietly, to which you responded back. It was one of the most pleasant evenings you had had for the past month, and you think that this has to be one of the best days of your life. 

Sadly though, a parent comes up to you both near the end of the show and asks you too keep the "contact" with each other to a minimum around their children.

 

You didn't want that to ruin you're evening, so both decide to leave then and there and go too Jake's house for the rest of the night.


End file.
